


Lavender II

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [22]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Richard Armitage - Fandom, john Thornton - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Reading, Strong Female Characters, Victorian, Victorian Kinks, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: This is a follow up to the story "Lavender", jumping a year into future meeting John Thornton and his wife Lavender again. The two of them have developed a loving marriage and relationship over time. Now Lavender makes a bold move to bring them even closer and everything starts with a certain book, left for her husband to find.





	Lavender II

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

“Lavender...”   
  
She had found him sitting on the edge of the spacey reading nook he had have made for her on the broad window sill in the private salon used as a connection between their respective private chambers as there were dressing- and bedrooms.

A book in his hand he immediately stopped reading and closing it when he saw her entering the salon. Keeping one of his long fingers between the pages was he summoning a rather malicious grin that curled one corner of his thin but expressive lips at the sight of his wife.

Anyone not knowing John Thornton would probably have been terrified, but Lavender Thornton née Cunningham was not easily to scare.  
Considered the time being married - almost a year now - she dared to proud herself by now of knowing her husband well in every aspect related to their life as a married couple.

And she for sure had a strong mind of her own with her very own ideas and intentions.  
Finding him there now, reading, was not entirely unexpected and more than welcome.

“John.”

She bowed her head as respectfully as she was supposed to towards her husband but she smiled when she recognized that he, indeed, had picked up the volume she had left there for him to find.  
  
Just to see what would happen once he found it. 

To be frank, mainly she had expected nothing to happen even _if_ he found and read it. But that little part in her, that longing adventurous little spark living inside her mind, though, this part had hoped for something that seemed so unspeakable that she barely dared to follow the thought.

“I assume this is yours?” He slightly waved with the book he still held, his eyes glued to hers and the grin slowly morphed into a smirk but he tried to maintain a serious look while not taking his eyes from her. “ _Of course_  it is yours, since no one else but you and me are ever allowed into this chambers.”

Finding a book of smutty literature, filled with scandalous writings full of inappropriate thoughts and blatant descriptions of unspeakable things had left John with a wide variety of mixed feelings. His first impulses had been embarrassment and a very irrational anger of how she could dare to bring such dirt into his house.

Then he realized that  _'what will people think'_  was an idiotic concept because unless they would talk about it, who would know but him and his wife?

The rest? Had been curiosity and, to his own surprise and slight confusion over feeling intrigued and experiencing some rock solid arousal of a very physical kind.   
  
She took a moment to dive into the bottomless blue of his loving eyes as he fell to silence, hanging after his own thoughts for a moment. Thoughtful his eyes were, sad and distant in the beginning but way softer now than they had been a year ago when she married into the Thornton family.

They had grown together in mutual respect and with growing love after a rocky start but they were good now. Getting better and better after actually starting to pay attention and to  _live_ with each other.

Lavender returned his stern look without faltering.

“Found anything interesting,  _Mr. Thornton_?” Slowly, with a very kind smile she reached up and pulled out a first hair pin. Then a second and a third and a first soft brown curl fell from her elaborate hairdo.

His eyes widened, but only for the split of a second as he realized she let him witness such an intimate moment. Totally inappropriate but for that matter all the more alluring to watch her as she carefully undid her hair. Pin for pin, never losing eye contact.

John Thornton could maintain a blank face very well, only his eyes spoke of the growing lust and she very much enjoyed seeing it as she proceeded until the brown flood of hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. He was sitting still like a statue where she had found him, still keeping the leather bound book, the spark of all this what was happening now, in his lap.

“Oh, I guess I'm  _very_  interested.”  
His voice was hoarse and still he would not put his eyes off her, barely blinking as if otherwise he could miss anything of the scandalous doing of his wife.

John was really fond of her and felt the love and their mutual respect grow each day. Lavender owned great common sense, was practical and never shied away from any kind of work, no matter how hard. Also she was beautiful and had a way to make him feel comfortable and at peace. She was witty, daring and challenging at times but then again, sweet, soft and playful. He felt respected, cared for and loved.

But Lavender was a woman from London and though she finally had been able to blend in to the rather provincial and prudish Milton society she always seemed to be  _more_  than what she was showing. And very obviously she inherited another side. One completely scandalous in the most delicate way and he wondered where she might have picked up ideas as wicked as he had found them between the pages not less scandalous than what was happening right in front of his eyes.

“Seems you picked up some intriguing things from your new book, love.” He teased and casually flipped through the pages.” An idle glance wandered deliberately from the book to her face down her entire body and back up before finally getting back to the book.

“I see you've started reading it, too.” She returned his look with an almost bored expression as she pulled a few locks into place. “Any favorites so far?”   
She turned away as if she was already about to leave into her chambers. If she would not invite him to follow, he would be doomed to stay where and how he was, which would be highly inconvenient regarding his already flustered and aroused state of mind and, almost painfully and obvious, body, too.

John rose from his seat in a swift move, leaving the book on the pillows and it only took him a few long strides to keep up with his wife who obviously had expected him to do exactly that: Come after her.

He drew her into his arms with all the urging passion that had been fired throughout the afternoon spending with her scandalous book and now her utterly arousing behavior.

“I'll show you my favorites, woman.  _Wicked_  woman!”   
  
Luckily her afternoon dress had a cleavage and the words sputtered out between fiery kisses down her delicate neck line and along her collar bone while he held her close from behind. His hands had found his way into the brown flood of her loose hair and she let slip a little gasp of surprised arousal and so he simply kept it like that: holding a firm grip but without hurting her.   
Holding her close between his aching body and a wall and he did not mind whether she would feel his physical arousal through the ocean of her skirts or not.

Lavender knew they were playing. It was the game men and women had been playing throughout history. Of course she was aware that Milton society would greatly disapprove if only they knew, but in her opinion there was nothing immorale between a husband and a wife who consented in loving each other the way they pleased. He could be everything. A dominant, demanding lover which she loved just as much as him showing his softer side. Sometimes it seemed he had different needs at different times, and she was always happy to adjust, knowing that he would always do the same for her. Luckily most of the time their needs and desires matched just fine.

Getting rid of her dress was not that hard. The few ripped laces and ribbons would be easy to mend for one of the maids. All of the petticoats and other ridiculous pieces of a woman's proper dress fell down easily as they were tied not with knots but with smooth bows and when he had her finally in nothing but her knickers, stockings and her corset with a thin cotton shift underneath he gasped in barely hidden desire. She was so beautiful in all her plain modesty which obviously was only he outer side when behind closed doors she dared to show him her passion so freely. Lolling in his arms, still pressed against the wall, her round backside moving against his midst which would make him go mad if there was no relief sooner or later.

“Minx!” One hand went around her waist, probing deeper to make its way inside her knickers just to find her warm and willing, her softness wet and swollen.

She groaned his name as he touched her. Exploring what he was able to do to her, giving her pleasure till it was merely his arm and weight that held her upright against the wall while her legs went weak under her.

“You like that.” He observed with a self content smirk, feeling some kind of pride and happiness that he was able to give his wife such pleasures.

It had taken some time and patience to find out and explore each other to know most of what kept them happy and satisfied in bed. Lavender had been curious and eager but nevertheless mostly clueless when he took her virginity.   
It only happened a few months after their wedding and even though John had not been all new to this physical aspects of a man's life – having and wanting to please a wife had been a whole different thing than having one of the ladies at a brothel which he, like all the masters of Milton, had been almost expected to visit.

Now after almost one year of continuing exploration he knew most of her spots and for sure her most sensitive one and he was delighted that obviously there was always something new for them to find together.

John knew he would have her right here against the wall if not for a change of location. She probably would not even mind if he would bring her with his hand first and then taking him as she stood but honestly he had something else in mind.

Surely the spontaneous outdoors adventures of young lads and some ladies of loose morals in the book had been inspiring and maybe one day he would have her half dressed in a quiet corner of the Thornton park behind the mill but today he wished for extensive play and he wanted her undressed.

The corset was not as cooperative as the earlier pieces of her dress and it made an ugly but surprisingly arousing sound when the hard fabric ripped open. There would be no mending for this one but John did not care. He gladly would buy his wife a dozen new corsets if they only would always continue to play games like that.

“Oh my, Mr. Thornton, how strong you are.” It was meant as a tease but as it came out, breathless and in between tiny moans of arousal it reflected nothing but pure lust.

John's reply was a low growl which almost startled him, not knowing where such a primal sound came from but then simply went with it.

Swiping up his wife, bridal style, out of the pile of discarded clothes he carried her into her bed chamber as they were already halfway there and he - not overly gentle - threw her on the large bed, hurrying to follow. The knickers were – though open for access – clearly in the way and they were the last piece of clothes he pulled off her.

Lavender liked silken stockings with pretty ribbons to hold them up and he, honestly, loved that sight, too. Her cotton shift was best quality and so lightly woven it barely hid anything.

“You are so beautiful!” He groaned as he gently took her legs to spread her for his sight and deligt.

“It's all yours, Mr. Thornton.” She purred and something in her words strung a chord. A very carnal one and while he finally bent down to feast on her secret spot, make her moan from lust and wanton he could not halt himself to demand to hear it again and again.

“You are mine! Say it, Lavender, say it!” He groaned, barely able to leave her sweetness long enough to speak and she happily replied more and more breathless as he drove her to her edge with nimble fingers and eager mouth.

He let her climax.

A thing he never had thought would be this wonderful and important to witness but once he had been able to bring his wife there he would be damned not seeing it his duty to give that to her as often as he could and whenever she wanted it.   
Afterwards he held her until all waves of lust had washed over her and she became soft and sweet in his arms. Never just satisfied after one go and always eager to have a second round to have him ravish her just as he pleased.

“On your stomach, Mrs. Thornton. I'm not done with you yet.” He now growled lowly into her ear and with a throaty giggle she immediately turned around to show him her white and beautifully rounded backside eagerly waiting for what ever he was up to and he could not help to playfully (but not overly soft) slapped across the white flesh.   
“I can’t hear you, missy.” He was in an exceptionally playful mood and did not waste any more time but opened the fly of his trousers, knowing that she would be still wet and ready for him to just dive into the hot softness as she groaned.  
  
“Aye, Mr. Thornton.”

The rest of their play subsided in passion, intelligible groans and muttered confessions of love and devotion on both sides and all the candles had burned down long before the Thorntons finally came to sleep that night.    


End file.
